Young Love
by PikaDarkness
Summary: Ash and Misty go out on a date! How will it go though? Lots of bright humour and romance in this!


Young Love

PikaDarkness

Ash and Misty were fancily dressed. Ash in a tuxedo and Misty in a lucious saphire blue dress with her hair in a plaitted bun. The reasons behind this was they were going to a resturant to have dinner, this was their first date.

"All ready?" Ash asked, nervousness building inside his chest.

Misty clasped her purse shut and put it in her black bag which had an oval buckle. "Yeah I'm all set!"

Ash nodded and held his left arm out to her. "Shall we?" he asked with a silly grin.

"We shall." Misty giggled, wrapping her right arm around his and walking out of the gym where Ash had spent the day, hanging around with her.

Ash let go of Misty as soon as they got to the car, he cleared his throat and spoke in a most pompous manner. "Hello, I'm Ash Satoshi Ketchum and where, you fine young lady, would you like to go?"

"Ash, stop fooling around!" Misty moaned, grinning. "You know exactly where to go! It's the Midnight Villa!" Ash looked at her weirdly, feeling like the fun had been stomped out, but quickly regained himself.

"Righto Ma'm!" Ash grasped her hand and led her around the car to the passenger side. "I do hope you like the smell... Brock used it earlier and goodness knows who he managed to pick up in the two hours I loaned it to him."

"Ash!" Misty scolded, Ash laughed. "Don't say things like that! Brock would never pick anyone up from the streets no matter how girl crazy he might be! Oh god now you've put gross images in my head of all the things he could do!"

Ash laughed louder. "Sorry about that but you never know, I mean all those ladies on street corners with mini skirts and tube tops on? I don't know Brock might have picked at least one up and remind me to burn the car and get a new one."

"Why?" Misty asked, completely missing the point.

Ash tutted and started making "Oh..!" sounds while managing to shake the car. "Does that answer your question?" he asked folding his arms. "I'm not risking anyone sitting there just in case."

"That's no way to talk about your best friend!" Misty pushed Ash lightly. "I mean he wouldn't do that in your car! As a matter of fact he wouldn't do it at all!"

"Are we going or are we going to stand with the door open arguing over what Brock would and wouldn't do?" Ash asked, raising his eyebrows and startling Misty back to reality with a little jerk.

"Yes-yes lets go!" Misty climbed into the car, holding up the edges of her dress, attempting to save it from being ripped. "This is so exciting!" she squealed as Ash got in the car and started up the engine.

"Yeah... exciting." Misty didn't catch the anxiousness in his voice because she was hung up on the night ahead to worry about his emotions. "How do you reckon it'll be?" he asked chancing a glance at her as he pulled from the driveway, craning his neck to look over the back of his seat. "I know the place is good but don't you reckon its- I don't know- to posh or something?"

"Ash I've learned not to judge a book by it's cover, and I learned that when I first met you, the resturaunt is going to be fine, the date will be perfect! Just wait and see! I know what I'm talking about." Misty said confidently, a smug look on her face.

The resturaunt was situated on a cliff overlooking the sea, the ebb and flow of the tide was soothing and from the inside it looked like the world was compressed into a liquidy state which was suberb if you looked at it from the front glass doors like Ash and Misty were doing.

"It's gorgeous!" Misty squeaked, clutching Ash's arm tightly. "Thank you so much for allowing us to come here not to mention paying for it! I swear I'll make it up to you Ash I solemnly swear I will!"

"If the date goes well then the debt is settled." Ash shrugged before clutching at the door and pulling it, disregarding the sign above the doorknob which specifically told the people smart enough to read it to push the door. "It won't open!" Ash began to yank the door creating enough noise to capture the attention of the customers inside.

"Um Ash... your supposed to push it. Your pulling! That's why the door won't open." Misty pointed out trying so hard not to laugh at his misfortune. Ash looked at her with widened eyes.

"Oh god! I'm an idiot and I created a scene and we haven't even gotten in yet!" He put his hand over his blood red face, the customers one by one returned to either their food or the occupants of their table. "Can I go home now?"

"Aw come on Ash! Lighten up! It's not as if you broke the door." Misty pointed out with a grin. "Come on lets go inside." She pushed the door and walked in. A man standing at the desk looked at Ash sternly.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked, his handlebar moustache twitching.

"I did, it was most entertaining." Ash grinned. "It's a pity your sign isn't eye catching, then maybe I would have read it."

"Ash!" Misty whispered, nudging him. "Manners! Your going to get us chucked out!" Ash sighed and apologised, the man accepted it. When asked what they'd like Misty said: "Table for two please."

"Right this way." There table was right next to the window, Misty sighed, she truly loved the ocean and the beauty it withheld.

"Its perfect." Misty sank into her seat and continued to look out of the window. Ash knocked over his chair when he attempted to sit down on it, he crashed to the ground. Misty yelped and jumped to her feet. "Oh my god! Ash! Are you ok?!"

"I-I'm fine." Ash's voice was an embarrassed squeak. He got to his feet and waved at the people looking at him who rolled their eyes and turned back to what they had previously been doing before the second disturbance. "Look Misty, I can't do this I really think we should leave."

Misty shook her head. "We came here for our date! This place costed you a fortune and you're going to stay here have fun. Loosen up would be the better option." she looked at Ash pleadingly, and he relented.

"Ok fine... but I'm staying here for you alright." Ash sat in his seat and buried his face into his arms which were layed out on the table. "I'm an embarrassment." he moaned.

Misty put her hand on the top of his head. "Your not an embarrassment, just clumsy, but hey who isn't?"

"Oh umm... you perhaps, you haven't made any disruptions so far." Ash pointed out. "And so far I've tried to pull a door off it's hinges to open it and knocked over my chair and fall on my butt."

Misty chuckled. "Well your livening this place up." she grinned. "Please don't be mad at yourself."

"Alright I wont."

The date went off without another hitch. Misty ordered steak and pasta, while Ash ordered cheesy rissoto and chips. A few times they fed each other food from their forks other times they didn't talk at all while they ate.

"Yummy!" Misty commented, wiping her mouth with her napkin. "Finished?"

Ash shook his head. "Nope, want the rest of my chips?"

Misty shook her head and ate the seven chips from his plate. "Thank you." she kissed his cheek. "Shall we go?"

Ash nodded. And they got up, leaving the money for the food along with a tip and walked arm in arm, they made it halfway towards the door when someones foot stuck out, tripping Ash up. He stumbled forwards, knocking a waiter with food, and the buffet table over, sending food in all directions. "Whoops." Ash cringed as Misty roared with laughter. "Run!" he cried as the waiter chased after them.

They ran down the beach still laughing, they twirled around as soon as they got close to the water. "I can't believe you did that." Misty gasped, burying her head in Ash's chest.

"Somone tripped me!" Ash defended himself. "It was an accident."

Misty shivered. "Its so cold!"

Ash slid off his jacket and wrapped it around Misty. "Is that better?" he asked, Misty nodded.

"Tonight was great Ash, you made it that way, there's just something missing."

Ash cocked his head. "Oh really what's that?"

Misty grabbed his shirt and kissed him passionately. "That... now the night was perfect."

**The End!**

**Aaw wasn't that beautiful? mmm. If only I was in a relationship like that LOL! Anyways review!**


End file.
